


the Sonnets

by bluecarrot



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Hamburr, Italian Sonnets, M/M, Petrarchan Sonnets, Shakespearean Sonnets, Sonnets, Spenserian Sonnets, fancee sin, pure sin, sin - Freeform, snooty snoot sin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-26 16:42:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10790571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluecarrot/pseuds/bluecarrot
Summary: HamBurr: now in sonnet form!!mind thevolta.





	1. #1 (the Petrarchan sonnet)

**Author's Note:**

> this is the real use of that English Literature degree.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sad alex seeking sin  
> finds a random stranger to shove it in

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> written 20 February 2017.

When lost to dear fate, heart-weary and restless I be --

When the streets darken early, and men's faces change

To something half-known, half-unfamiliar, all-strange

When I find in each face but the imprint of thee --

When the madness of longing makes me long to be free --

Then I seek not a Truth but a simple exchange

Of one mouth for one mouth. I cannot disarrange

Longing: yet, I might lie. And from Truth, I flee.

 

Too often to my knees descending

I sought remedy from the sweat of thy skin;

Sore spot in my neck -- on uncarpeted floors --

Shutting my eyes, the behest unending

(dear Burr, let me fall on the shaft of thy sin)

\-- I perform the honors defamed by old whores.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the Italian (Petrarchan) sonnet is kind of a pain in the ass, but generally not too bad. its rhyme scheme (here) is  
> a b b a a b b a c d e c d e  
> It is the _sonnet-est_ of all possible sonnets.


	2. #2 (the Shakespearean)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they quarrel.  
> Alex apologizes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> written late Feb. 2017.

No roses bloom upon thy cheeks; thy form

Known to races darker, oft-defamed

Yet graceful still I find thy norm

Well-skilled, defying in each way the name

Thy darkness would bear. Divested of breeches

I kneel, I am humbled, I gaze on the glory

Ripely waiting -- and willing -- skin tender as _peaches_

I seek to consume -- Ah, there draws blank the story

Tongue stutters halting. Angels shut their eyes.

Pen could no express if I had hours to tell

The meeting of muscle, and coiled hair, and thighs

Where I seek to live -- where often I've dwelled.

I beg your forgiveness, with the stiff verse of a sonnet

\-- Is nothing _else_ stiff? May I please get up on it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the Shakespearean sonnet is a thing of beauty & a joy forever! it has the rhyme scheme  
> a b a b c d c d e f e f g g  
> and develops an idea in every quatrain, with all ideas connected.
> 
> so easy to write and so much fun.


	3. #3 (the Spenserian.)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Burr responds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> written late Feb. 2017.

Alexander, thy wit floweth longer

Than patience would grant (to say nothing of _sense._ )

I beg thee, let feeling grow stronger!

Speak more clearly -- all this is too dense

And hides -- not helps in thy favor -- from whence

I look askance. I ask thee: Is it fleeting

Pleasure you beg? Or seek thee the _essence_

Of communion -- communication -- that meeting

Mind-to-mind -- or of skin -- oft-repeating

In dreams (I confess it: I've dreamt of thee, sinner

Low must I speak it. Our prides, so competing!)

Apologies suffice, when honest. Come, have dinner.

And after, I'll allow you to go on your knees

And help me find God -- or just his name, if you please.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rhyme scheme a b a b b c b c c d c d e e.  
> I _hate_ Spencerian sonnets, whether writing or reading them. They're clumsy and clunky and vague and ugly, and tbh i feel sort of guilty that I gave this one to Burr

**Author's Note:**

> my heart doth reside on tumblr, ye verily, forsooth  
> @littledeconstruction


End file.
